


Even Demons Have Hearts

by darkgirl11



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Kurt actually loves his mother, Kurt cries, Kurt has mommy issues, Kurt needs a hug, Kurt sings, Kurt struggles with his appearance, Logan and Kurt are secret friends, Mystique cares about Kurt, Nightcrawler - Freeform, Origins, Reunions, Rogue and Kurt are adoptive siblings, Sad Kurt, Song fic, Talent Shows, X-men - Freeform, depressed kurt, everyone loves Kurt, family complications, follows the x-men evolution plot, hopefully this is good ja?, just go with it, kurt centric, one of those 5 + 1 stories, self-conscious Kurt, there is singing so you have been warned, they're secret besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: So this story follows the plot line of X-Men Evolution from the first day Kurt is at the Institute to the last episode when they save the world. We get to follow along with Kurt's struggle to fit in despite his appearance as well as his struggle to accept that his mother is Mystique. It's also how Kurt was able to accept who he was and who he was meant to be.But it's also the 5 times people caught Kurt singing and the one time he sang in front of everyone.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Logan (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Even Demons Have Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Disney+ for this story to be honest. After I realized X-Men is in the Marvel universe I instantly searched for X-Men Evolution. I remember growing up watching that show and I remembered just how much I love Nightcrawler. Wow such a throwback watching that show. Anyways, that's where this story came from. Each of these songs can be followed each each other, like, they should all make sense and follow along the X-Men Evolution timeline in some sense. It's probably a little/a lot sped up but hopefully you can all follow along. I highly suggest listening to the songs so you can get a glimpse of how I envision Kurt to be/feeling while singing. Okay, I'm done talking now... thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :) Okay... now I'm officially done talking.

**1\. "[Locked Away](https://youtu.be/8Y6raDtv0fc)" R. City featuring Adam Levine**

It was the first week Kurt was at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters and he was still a little hesitant on if he was going to fit in. He was the only one who really seemed to physically display that he was a mutant. Everyone else had powers that they could conceal but he could not hide what he looked like, no matter how much he wished he could.

All Kurt wanted to do was make friends and to finally find a place where he could be free to be himself. He hoped that this could be the place. He hoped that these could be the people who would accept him for who he was. He hoped that these could be the people who he could call his family. He hoped with all his heart that he could have a family here.

He thought that Jean was an angel. Her powers were so strong but the way she flew made him believe she really could be an angel. She was kind to everyone, even the people they called their enemies. She was someone who joked around about him being a demon. Kurt couldn’t even take offense to it, not when he saw that mischievous smile on her face. She was the only person who could ever get away with calling him a demon.

Scott was too serious, which completely contradicted Kurt’s playfulness. Kurt tried to enjoy his life but Scott was always so focused on being X-Men and being low key about their powers. It’s not that Kurt didn’t like Scott, in fact, he liked being around Scott. He only hoped that he could get Scott to loosen up a little bit.

Evan was someone who was down to have fun and Kurt loved that. Evan was always skateboarding and sometimes he would try to get Kurt to try it, even though his oddly shaped feet made it more difficult for him. Evan always laughed it off and tried to get Kurt to do it again. Evan had some bad habits, such as missing classes, but Kurt still believed he was a good person.

Kitty was obviously scared by his outer appearance, which was disheartening. All his life he was discriminated against because of how he looked like a demon. It really made Kurt take a step back and realize that even in a place where being a mutant was welcomed, he was still not accepted by all. It was after he met Kitty that he tried to keep his distance from her until she felt comfortable with the way he looked.

Wolverine was someone who Kurt couldn’t help but he interested in. He was one of the original X-Men. He was rough on the outside but Kurt was convinced that on the inside he was kind. Kurt had heard some stories that Logan had been experimented on and turned into what he was today. Kurt hoped that one day Logan would tell him that story so that he could try to heal him.

Storm was one of the most accepting people. She was one of the strongest women Kurt had ever met. She was fragile and strong at the same time but she balanced it so well, that’s what made her strong to him. She was a loving aunt to Evan and a dependable teammate to everyone. Kurt only hoped he could gather the courage to sit down and talk to her.

The professor was someone very special to Kurt. Xavier was someone who wasn’t scared of the way Kurt looked. He was more so interested on how he could help Kurt. Kurt had already mastered his teleportation power but Xavier knew that Kurt needed help with becoming a part of the outside world. Kurt needed to learn to embrace the outside instead of hiding in the darkness. Kurt really owed a lot to Xavier.

Kurt smiled to himself as he thought about his new life. He had made friends here and even became a part of something greater than himself. He became part of the X-Men. He was a part of a team that was made to help others. Nothing gave Kurt a greater purpose before. Now he was something to give his life meaning.

Kurt was humming along to the radio as he continued to decorate his room. Kurt found that he had missed out a lot while he was in Germany. His adoptive parents cared for him as best as they could but Kurt was given the luxuries at the institute that he didn’t have back home. Kurt only hoped that he could call the institute his home one day.

The blue mutant was smiling as he realized the chorus to the song was coming back around. He had heard this song enough to know the lyrics to the chorus. He was putting posters up on the walls of his room. He was sure that there was no one else around to hear him if he wanted to start singing. He looked towards his door. It was somewhat cracked open but he was sure there was no one around to hear him.

Kurt let a smile slip onto his face as the chorus came. It was his time to sing. He took a breath before singing, “ _If I got locked away and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn’t be strong, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?”_

He went on to humming the other verse of the song, not noticing how Jean was peeking into his room. Her eyes were wide, she had no idea Kurt could sing. She slowly moved back and started walking down the hall. She was so shocked that someone like Kurt was hiding such a talent from everyone. She debated going back into his room and asking him about it but she shook her head.

Kurt would tell them when he’s ready.

* * *

**2\. "[Reasons to Stay](https://youtu.be/3szY1OSTYyQ)" by Kate Vogel**

It had been a few months and Kurt realized even in America he was feared for his appearance. He knew he was fighting the good fight but it still hurt when people would see him and run in fear at the sight of him. He always had to fight back the tears when the people would tell the X-Men to get him. They called him a demon. They called him a devil. They called him a monster.

He didn’t want to be what they told him he was but when you hear those words all your life being directed at you, you start to wonder if that’s really what you are. Kurt looked at his three fingered hands as he sat on his bed. He had never thought of himself that different from those around him. He looked down at his oddly shaped feet and gulped. Maybe he really was too different from everyone.

Kurt’s spade ended tail curled around his body to try to comfort himself. His shoulders shook as he tried to keep himself from crying. He had seen more hurt and pain in his eighteen years of life than one person should. He came from a place where he was constantly chased out of town for his demonic image. He had been hunted for sport and deceived by anyone besides his family that he let in.

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. His tail stretched out and turned on the radio. He only hoped that music could take him away from all the dangerous thoughts in his head telling him that he would never be accepted in the world. He tried his best to never let these thoughts overpower him but it seemed that lately they were growing stronger.

These thoughts in his head told him he would never be wanted here for who he was. These thoughts told him that people would always fear him. These thoughts told him that no one would ever want someone who looked like the devil. These thoughts told him that sooner or later everyone at the institute would realize that they made a mistake with him and they would chase him away just like everyone before them.

Kurt tried to tell himself that things would be different here but people still feared him. Silent tears made their journeys down his face. He put his head down and quietly wept to himself. There had to be reason why he looked the way he did. There had to be a reason why his mutation made him suffer more than others. There had to be a reason he was brought into this world.

The blue mutant forced himself to get up. He hung his feet over the edge of the bed, staring down at his odd-looking legs. He looked down at his hands again. Everything about him was that. Odd. His skin was blue and he had fur almost everywhere on his body. His tail slowly moved from side to side behind him, almost as if it was afraid to touch him.

Scott was walking by when he stopped in his tracks at the sound of Kurt’s heartbroken voice singing, _“No I don’t wanna die, just don’t wanna live. Why can’t I reach out for help? You would do anything to get me through this. I’m so used to alone, don’t know what it’s like to let someone into my mind. But I’d do anything just to survive…”_

Scott slowly opened the door to see that Kurt was standing on his balcony staring out at the sunset. Scott was going to say something but Kurt continued to sing, _“I’m just doing the best I can. I’m just living the life I have. I’m confused but I’m fine with that. The beauty will outweigh the pain.”_

There was finally a warm smile on Kurt’s face as he looked out at the beauty all around him, _“From the chill of the autumn wind and the laugh of_ my teammates _to the snow when it sets in. The beauty will outweigh the pain. We’ll all find a purpose one day. There’s so many reasons to stay.”_

Scott was surprised to hear Kurt sing. There was still the faintest hint of his German accent as he sang but his voice was absolutely beautiful. Scott was about to walk in more when Jean grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out into the hallway. Scott was about to ask what was going on but Jean grabbed his hand and pulled him away so Kurt wouldn’t hear or see them.

She took a peek into Kurt’s mind to make sure he didn’t notice them, and thankfully he didn’t. She let out a sigh of relief before asking with a smile, “So, you heard him sing, too?”

“You mean you already knew?”

“I caught him singing a few months ago.”

“Does he know?”

“No and I don’t think he wants us to know, yet.”

Scott looked down the hall and stared at Kurt’s door. Why wouldn’t he want everyone to know he could sing? His voice sounded so soothing and Scott wanted nothing more than to sit outside Kurt’s door just to hear him singing. But he knew that would be fucking creepy. He and Jean walked down the hall together.

They would keep Kurt’s secret until he was ready.

* * *

**3\. "[Robin Hood](https://youtu.be/ij99kTigTh8)" by Anson Seabra**

Kurt watched as Rogue left his room. He felt her pause, almost as if she was wiping a tear away but when Kurt turned around she was gone. He sat on the edge of the balcony and stared at the sunset. He felt like a mess on the inside. He had just found out that his biological mother was Mystique.

Their meeting was ruined when the Brotherhood showed up and attacked Kurt. It was right when Kurt thought that he was going to get a family that it was taken away from him. He felt betrayed by his mother, if he was right to even call her that. He felt that she had lured him out to the construction sight just to trap him. But at the same time, it appeared that even she didn’t want that to happen.

There were so many conflicting thoughts in his mind. There was a part of him that loved her despite everything he went through growing up. But then there was another part of him that hated her for abandoning him and then appearing to trap him today. Despite everything, he felt as though he had given her love and lost it all in one day.

He was so confused. He knew he should hate her since she was the enemy but she was still his mother. Didn’t that count for anything? He knew it had to count for something. He shook his head. He didn’t know what to think of all of these raging thoughts. All he knew was that he had a mother and she had taken the best part of him.

Kurt looked out into the sunset and sang quietly to himself, _“Could’ve been my happy ever after, living like we’re in a fairytale but you and me, we’re more like a disaster. I should have known. Intoxicated by your reputation, I can see the mischief in your eyes… trusted you despite my reservations… now I’m alone.”_

Little did Kurt know, his mother had come to try to see him to make up for their failed meeting. She stayed hidden below his room, hiding in the bushes. She was shocked to find that he was singing and even more surprised when she realized he was good at singing. But her heart broke when she realized that he was singing about her.

Kurt held his face in his hands as he continued, “ _I was so rich with all this love. You wanted it and I was so dumb. I let you in when I should have run. Now all that’s left is something numb. I gave you all I had to lose… my skin, my soul, my finest jewels. You stole it all for someone new. And then… you gave away the best of me… my sins, my sweetest ecstasy to someone worth much less than me. Yeah, you’re my Robin Hood…”_

The pain in her heart hurt far worse than any physical pain she had ever experienced. For once, she had found someone who could tear her apart from the inside out and it was her own son. She felt tears prick at her eyes but she refused to let them out. She was a fierce warrior, she couldn’t be caught crying. She couldn’t be caught showing weakness. But Kurt made her want to be weak.

Mystique dared to poke her head out to see her son, gasping quietly to herself when she saw him crying as he sang, _“I guess that I was just another victim, someone that you thought that you could play. I had a feeling and I should have listened. Now there’s no us…”_

A single tear fell down Kurt’s face and landed on Mystique’s face. The small tear streamed down her face as if it was her own. Her shoulders shook at the sound of her son crying above her. She wrapped her arms around herself and she shut her eyes, hoping that her tears wouldn’t find their way out but they did. She dropped to her knees and let the silent tears fall down her face. She had been suffering all those years without him but she realized had had been suffering much more than she was.

She thought she was helping her son by meeting with him but all she did was hurt him. Maybe pain was all she could give to him now. For the first time in a long time, Mystique prayed. She prayed and hoped that some greater being up above could help her to make things right again.

She only hoped it wasn’t too late to fix her mistakes.

* * *

**4\. "[Drown](https://youtu.be/nc2EhsEuy34)" by Boy in Space**

Everything seemed to fly by in a matter of months. Kurt had been on missions all around the world. His favorite missions were the ones he went on with Wolverine. Sure, Logan seemed like a tough guy on the outside but he had a soft spot for the elf. Kurt had finally found a family and he had lost some members of his family as well. He realized not everything in life was permanent.

Kurt’s relationship with his mother was a complicated one, even after all this time. They seemed to dance around each other at this point. They never truly engaged each other in combat but they were always keeping an eye on each other. The words they exchanged weren’t always the kindest but the soft look in their eyes told the other that they didn’t really mean it.

After all the pain Mystique brought to him, there was a part of him that had grown to love her. Nothing pained him more than the day he found his mother encased in stone. She was frozen in her place, a terrified look in her eyes. Kurt was on the prowl, searching all over for her so that he could bring her home. To him, bringing her home meant with him. She didn’t really have a place to call home so Kurt took it upon himself to be her home.

He was successful in retrieving her stone body from the Brotherhood. He sent Wanda an appreciative look before he teleported back to his room. He set her down in front of his bed, sitting on the end of the bed and staring up at her. He wondered if she was in pain when she was turned to stone and if she was in pain right now. He wondered if she was even conscious.

He looked up at his stone mother. He had so many questions for her. Everyone around him was always asking him why he didn’t hate her. They asked him why he even bothered with her at this point. Kurt didn’t tell them but he was actually a very religious person. He had faith and refused to lose it. Instead of hating those who had wronged him, he prayed to the Lord to forgive those who had hurt him. That included his mother.

“Why were you so full of anger?”

He knew she couldn’t answer him but some small part of him wished she could. He just wanted to know why she was always so angry. He wanted to know what happened to her that made her the way she is. He just wanted to know why she had so much hate inside her heart. He just wanted to help her even though he was breaking on the inside.

It was in that moment that he realized he couldn’t give her the peace she needed until he got peace. His mother was right in front of him, even if she was frozen in stone. She was still there. Maybe she was conscious under all that stone. Maybe she wasn’t. Kurt decided this was his chance to let it all out. This was his chance, whether she could hear him or not, to tell her how he was feeling.

Kurt took a deep breath before softly singing to his stone mother, _“Hold my breath and count to ten. While she rips my heart, I see thousand stars hold it in. No, I’ll never love again cause you made me a fool. Now tell me, who’s loving you?”_

Rogue was about to storm in when she saw that Kurt had their mother but she froze in place when she heard him sing to Mystique with tears in his eyes, _“Watch me as my world burns down. You kicked me down and stole my crown. Though my heart is telling me to go, I just gotta let you know that you sunk my ship and then you let me drown…”_

Kurt closed his eyes, fighting to push the tears back as he continued to sing, _“I’ve seen heartbreaks, sad days, torn up, bad craves, but I have never felt pain like this. And all I ask of you is…”_

It almost seemed like he wouldn’t go on. Rogue stepped in the doorway but all Kurt was focused on was their mother. To him, there was no one else in the world except for Mystique. She was all that was there for him in this moment. He needed her to know how she had broken him. She didn’t want to hear it when she was free but now that she was frozen she had no choice but to hear it.

The blue mutant felt his tears streaming down his face but he didn’t bother to wipe them away as he finished, _“Watch me as my world burns down. Watch me as my world burns down… you kicked me down and stole my crown. Though my heart is telling me to go, I just gotta let you know that you sunk my ship and then you let me drown. You sunk my ship and now you let me drown…”_

Rogue backed out of the room when she saw Kurt fall to his knees. She put her back to the wall in the hallway and sunk to the floor. She put her hand over his mouth to muffle her cries. She wished she could have covered her ears so she couldn’t hear Kurt sobbing at the feet of their mother. Maybe Kurt was suffering just as much as she was.

Kurt gasped when something wet fell on his head. He looked up, his mouth slightly open in shock as he saw tears falling down his stone mother’s face. He pushed himself back up to his feet and stared at his mother. He slowly reached a hand out and wiped her tears away, only for more of them to fall down right after. Kurt had a pained smile on his face as his hands cupped his mother’s face, “Do you weep for me, too, mother?”

“Angels should not cry for demons.”

* * *

**5\. "[Memories](https://youtu.be/o2DXt11SMNI)" by Maroon 5**

Apocalypse had been stopped with the combined efforts of Magneto and Xavier’s Institute. Everyone was at the Institute for a celebration. Kurt was overjoyed to be partying with his friends. He smiled as he looked out at everyone. They had all come along way together. They had all been through hell and back but it’s all about the journey to Kurt. He would’ve gone through it all again if it meant he would have his happily ever after like this.

He smiled as he watched Kitty talk to Lance, who was obviously trying to impress her with some wild story. Kurt shook his head as he heard Kitty use the word “like” more than the average human should. It made Kurt happy to see her happy, even if she was in love with their enemy. As long as he was good to Kitty, that’s all that really mattered to Kurt.

He looked over at Jean and Scott. Now they were the ones Kurt hoped he could be like with someone one day. It had taken Jean a long time to reason that she loved Scott but, hey, better late than never, right? Kurt always wondered why Jean never took a peek in his mind. If she did, she would’ve known that Scott always thought the world of her. Kurt smiled as he saw them laughing together. He was happy that they finally found each other.

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Evan and Ororo talking to each other. They really had a lot to catch up on and it seemed like they were happy to see each other again. After Evan went his own way to figure out his mutant powers, Ororo was devastated. Kurt smiled as he saw the way she put her hand on his shoulder. No one else would’ve noticed how affectionate that was but Evan knew. Evan gave a warm smile to his aunt, something only Kurt saw.

He shifted his attention towards the new kids at the institute. Sure, they were trouble but they meant well. Kurt watched them all laugh about something Rogue had said when she joined them. Kurt only hoped that they would stay with the X-Men as time went by. Kurt gave a smile to himself, he was sure that they could do a lot of good.

The blue mutant turned to smile at Xavier and Hank. It seemed that for once, the professor was letting himself have some fun. He was actually smiling and laughing, something that wasn’t seen very often these days. Kurt couldn’t help but smile as the professor’s laugh seemed to light up the room. Even Hank couldn’t help but laugh, the professor’s laugh was too contagious for any mutant.

Kurt gasped in surprise when he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder. He turned around to see Wolverine standing behind him with a small smile on his face. No one else would’ve noticed it but Kurt could see it. The two of them stood next to each other, smiling at the sight before them. This was what the Institute was supposed to look like. Kurt was at a loss for words when Logan clasped his shoulder again and stated, “You’ve come a long way, elf. I’m proud of you.”

Logan didn’t say another word. He just shook his head and laughed as he pushed on by to talk to the professors. Kurt couldn’t fight the warm feeling in his stomach. Logan’s words meant the world to him. Kurt smiled as he saw Logan wink at him from across the room. When no one was looking, he teleported out of the room and into his own.

He was humming to himself as he pulled out pictures that he had printed out weeks ago. He reached into his desk drawers and took out the picture frames he bought. He smiled to himself as he stuffed the pictures into each of the frames. The pictures looked so much better in their frames. He quickly teleported back to the party to grab a glass of champagne and then ported back to his room.

Kurt picked up the pictures and set them all on his desk. He held the glass in his hands as he stared at the pictures and sang softly, _“There’s a time that I remember when I never felt so lost. When I felt all of the hatred was too powerful to stop. Now my heart feels like an ember and it’s lighting up the dark. I’ll carry these torches for you that you know I’ll never drop.”_

As Kurt took a drink from his glass, he didn’t notice how Logan was standing in the door way with an amused look on his face. His eyes widened when he got a good look at the pictures. There was one of Kurt and Rogue, they had their arms around each other as they were laughing.

Logan smiled as he saw there was a picture of him and Kurt. He remembered that picture. Kurt had teleported on him and was crouched on his shoulders. Kurt was crouched down with a mischievous smile on his face. If anyone else would’ve done that they would’ve been thrown off but it was the elf. Logan had a soft spot for him. It was the first picture of Logan where he was actually smiling.

There was another picture that consisted of the entire updated X-Men team. It was almost as if everyone was posed around the professor. Logan smiled as he realized that the picture of everyone was the one that Kurt placed in the middle. But there was one more picture there. It was one of Mystique. Logan was surprised that it was there. He shook his head, Kurt must have forgiven her for everything.

Kurt was smiling down at the pictures he had placed on his desk, still holding his glass with both of his hands as he sang, _“Everybody hurts sometimes, everybody hurts someday but everything’s gonna be alright. Go and raise a glass and say…”_

Logan was surprised to see that Kurt had raised his glass to the pictures as he sang with a smile, _“Here’s to the ones that we’ve got. Cheers to the wish you were here but you’re not, cause the drinks bring back all the memories of everything we’ve been through.”_

There was the brightest smile on Kurt’s face as he continued to raise his glass to the pictures, _“Toast to the ones here today. Toast to the ones that we lost on the way, cause the drinks bring back all the memories and the memories bring back, memories bring back you.”_

Logan watched as Kurt raised his glass one final time before drinking the champagne. Logan silently raised an imaginary glass from the door way before turning and heading back to the party. Logan shook his head with a small smile on his face. Kurt really was something else.

“Cheers to having you here, elf.”

* * *

**+1 "[Praying" b](https://youtu.be/tLR3Gqz5PEs)y Kesha**

Now that things were calming down, the professor thought it would be good for the students to have a talent show to showcase what they were capable of doing without using their powers. Charles thought that it would be good to remind the students that there was more to them than their powers. He had hoped that the students would be willing to participate.

Kurt was currently walking around in circles in his room. He was wondering what he was going to do. All the other students had these talents and he thought that he didn’t have anything that helped him stand a chance. He knew it wasn’t really a competition but at the same time, he didn’t want to be the only one who didn’t participate.

Kurt didn’t even hear Logan come in. He only knew Logan was there when he grabbed him and made him sit on his bed. Logan rolled his eyes at the nervous look on Kurt’s face before asking gruffly, “What’s got you pacin’ so much? I don’t need to be a telepath to hear your thoughts running.”

“I feel like I’m the only one who doesn’t have a talent for tonight.”

“… you’ve got to be kiddin’ me, right?”

“Wolverine, I’m serious! For once…”

“You seriously don’t think you have a talent?”

Kurt looked like he was going to snap until something seemed to click in his head. He blinked a few times and Logan contemplated on whether he should smack the kid upside the head to bring him out of whatever daze he was in. Just as Logan was about to follow through on that thought, Kurt shot to his feet exclaiming, “I’ve got it! Thanks, Logan!”

Logan didn’t even have time to brace himself for the hug that he received. Part of him wanted to shove the elf off of him but another part of him was telling him to hug the kid. Logan was hesitant but he ended up rolling his eyes and returning the hug. He was about to push Kurt away but he froze when he heard the elf whisper to him, “Thanks for being the first mutant to really love me.”

Before Logan could say anything back, Kurt had teleported away. Logan was left there, blinking like an idiot. Those were some powerful words. Logan knew that not many people were kind to him. Kurt didn’t always think people cared for him but Logan was happy that he was somehow able to show Kurt that he cared for him.

He walked over to the desk and picked up the picture of him and Kurt. He had a smile on his face as he put the picture back down. He shook his head and laughed to himself, he was happy the kid was happy. He deserved to be happy more than anyone Logan knew. He just wondered what the elf had up his sleeve for tonight. Leaving Kurt to himself was always dangerous… for everyone else.

It was time for the talent show and everyone seemed to be there, except for Kurt. Logan was looking around for him but he couldn’t even sniff him out. Charles told him not to worry about it but Logan couldn’t help but worry about his student. Charles put a hand on Logan’s arm and told him that he knew Kurt was around here somewhere because he could hear his nervous thoughts.

All the students loved how Ororo would announce them by their code names. It made them feel good to know that they were still special even if they weren’t using their powers. Scott was up first and his talent was that he could use echo location to maneuver his way around and through obstacles. Scott had taken off his glasses so that people could see that he wasn’t cheating. Everyone clapped for him, they knew how scared Scott was without his glasses but they were happy he learned to move around if the glasses were lost.

Jean was up next and told everyone that she could juggle the soccer ball one hundred times without using her powers. Everyone leaned in as she was successful in reaching one hundred by only using her feet and body. Everyone clapped for her, proud that she was able to accomplish that.

Evan strut onto the stage but everyone was surprised that he didn’t have his skateboard under his arm. Instead, the music was turned on and Evan started break dancing. Everyone was cheering for him and everyone was quite thankful that he didn’t try to show them all some skateboarding moves. They were glad he had something else to do that he was passionate about.

Kitty jumped up on stage and surprised everyone when she started doing ballet. Her dance was a complete 180 from what Evan had done before her but it was just as good. Everyone could tell that she had been practicing by how fluidly she was moving. She made her routine look easy even though she would tell everyone that it was, like, totally hard.

A few more students went up and displayed their talents. Right when everybody thought that the talent show was going to end, Rogue dragged a piano on stage and sat down in front of it. Everyone was quiet as she crackled her knuckles and then began to play the piano. No one could hear her but they could tell she was saying something to someone behind the stage curtains.

“I’m not so sure about this anymore, Rogue.”

“Come on, little bro, I’m right beside you.”

“O-Okay… here goes.”

Kurt took a deep breath before walking out on the stage. He was afraid of not wearing his hologram and being under the bright lights. It made him feel as though he was on display for everyone to make fun of him. He took another breath and reminded himself that he was safe. He was among family here. He didn’t have anything to fear here.

He slowly raised the microphone to his lips, holding it with both hands as he sang softly, _“Well, you almost had me fooled, told me that I was nothing without you. Oh, but after everything you’ve done I can thank you for how strong I have become.”_

Everyone stopped moving. Everyone stopped talking. Everyone just stared in awe as they heard Kurt singing, _“Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell. I had to learn how to fight for myself and we both know all the truth I could tell. I’ll just say this is I wish you farewell.”_

Kurt looked nervous but his voice did not falter as he continued on to the chorus, _“I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying. I hope your soul is changing, changing. I hope you find your peace falling on your knees, praying…”_

Everyone knew how much this song meant to Kurt. They had come to understand that Kurt was somewhat religious. After everything that happened with his mother, he needed somewhere to turn to and he turned to the church. He turned to God in these tough times to help him forgive those who had wronged him. He received more peace that he ever thought he would.

He only hoped his mother could hear him now as he sang, _“I’m proud of who I am. No more monsters, I can breathe again. And you said that I was done, well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come. Cause I can make it on my own. And I don’t need you, I found a strength I’ve never known!”_

Everyone was clapping and whistling for Kurt for hitting those notes and even now they were cheering for him, _“I’ve been thrown out, I’ve been burned, oh! When I’m finished, they won’t even know your name!”_

They could see how much this song meant to Kurt. He put everything he had into singing this song, _“You brought the flames and you put me through hell! I had to learn how to fight for myself and we both know all the truth I could tell! I’ll just say this is I wish you farewell!”_

Everyone was clapping in time with the beat of the song as Kurt belted out the chorus, _“I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying! I hope your soul is changing, changing! I hope you find your peace falling on your knees, praying!”_

Kurt let one of his hands move to his chest, almost as if he was holding his heart as he sang, _“Oh, sometimes I pray for you at night! Someday, maybe you’ll see the light… oh, some say in life you’re gonna get what you give but some things only God can forgive!”_

Everyone was either clapping or whistling when they saw Kurt drop to his knees and belt out the longest high note they had ever heard. The students had even started to sing the chorus for him because he was so caught up in holding that note. Never had they seen Kurt this emotional. Kurt really put everything he was up there on that stage tonight.

Kurt didn’t realize he had gotten that into the note until he heard his friends singing the chorus. He quickly pushed himself back to his feet so he could pick up on the chorus, _“I hope you’re somewhere changing, changing! I hope you find your peace falling on your knees, praying…”_

“So, uh, was I good, ja?”

Everyone flooded the stage and lifted Kurt into the air. Everyone was cheering for him, telling him how amazing he was at singing and how he should sing more often. As Kurt was being tossed into the air he managed to see Logan and the professor clapping for him in the distance. He shot them the brightest smile they had ever seen from him.

He may have had his doubts about being at the Institute in the beginning but all those doubts were gone now. Kurt knew that he was here to be an X-Men. He was here to show other mutants that it doesn’t matter what you look like on the outside. The only thing that mattered was your heart.

And Kurt had a beautiful heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading this :) I didn't include Kurt's love interest/gf Amanda because honestly I don't like him with her.. nothing against her, she's a nice character but I was never fond of her and Kurt together... okay well, I hope that everyone enjoyed it and I hope that you were all able to follow along alright. If there's anyone here from my Seven Deadly Sins story, don't worry, the next chapter is in the works and will hopefully be out soon... I hope. I also might be doing more for X-Men but who knows... anyways, don't forget to leave some love if you liked this! Thank you again for checking this out! :)


End file.
